


Excessive

by Multifandom_Baby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Other, and that’s what Joe said they should believe, they see her again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Baby/pseuds/Multifandom_Baby
Summary: The night that their future daughter was erased, Joe told Barry and Iris to believe that they’ll see her again. In the years to come, Barry and Iris have a daughter, no shock there, but they always wonder whether she’ll be a version of the daughter they had.——— Written after 5x22, but released now ———





	Excessive

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic I’ve had saved for a while. I wrote it after 5x22 when things were raw and I didn’t want to post it. But, after a few revisions over it. It’s here and I’m proud of it. Please let me know what you think!

“We’ll just have to believe that we’ll see her again” Joe said to the two bereaved parents, who just lost a daughter, who albeit form the future, was theirs. Barry and Iris solemnly nodded, hoping the same thing too...

 

Two Years Later

 

Iris sits in a hospital bed, gazing down at the baby girl in her arms who, 12 hours ago, was born to a world which has only ever taken things from her parents.

“Barry” Iris glances up, making eye contact with the new father, “I wanna name her Nora, I’d get why you wouldn’t want to, but two years ago my dad told us to be-“

“I want to Iris” Barry interrupts, looking at his two girls, “I wanna believe that our baby in your arms right there is the Nora West Allen we knew, albeit slightly different, so let’s do it” Barry exclaimed, with the cheesiest smile on his face.

“Really?” Iris says, tearing up.

“Yeah” Barry assured softly, “and if she’s not the Nora we had, then it’s the perfect homage, to the erased sister she never got to see and the grandmother she never got to meet” Barry reflects, thinking of the women in his life he’s lost.

“Then it’s perfect. She’s perfect. Regardless of who she turns out to be.” Iris responds, looking at Barry as they both cry or of joy, but also hurt. “You’re perfect aren’t you, Nora. Yes you are” Iris softly mumbles to newborn in her arms.

Barry looks up at them, seeing how happy his wife is. His amazing wife who three years ago, technically died in his arms only to be alive in the first place. The wife who two years ago, lost a daughter and managed to propel CCC even after that. And the wife who thought she was gonna lose him in an unimaginable crisis, a year and a half ago. The strongest woman he knew with the most precious new life they made together in her arms was now all he cared about. Not being The Flash, or any type of hero. 

 

Two More Years Later 

 

“Happy birthday, Nora” Barry and Iris say in unison, to their now two year old. The toddler Nora West-Allen cheerfully mumbles, not having a full vocabulary yet, looking up at her parents. 

With those eyes. 

Those sweet familiar hazel eyes. 

Barry and Iris swear they got to look into those eyes all those years ago.

But they don’t get their hopes up. 

And they don’t until their baby is 10.

 

Eight Years Later

 

“Nora, sweetheart, it’s time for school” Iris yells up to her daughter, who is busy getting ready upstairs. Suddenly, Barry is seen downstairs and in the kitchen “hey babe, what are you making?” Barry smiles.

“Oh, just Nora’s lunch for school” Iris explains to her husband. “We have to drive her into school today, babe” Iris says.

“Oh why?” Barry asks, confused. 

“Because it’s her first day honey” Iris prods, laughing at her husband’s foolishness. 

“Ah I see” Barry exclaims, pulling his wife in a hug. During this particular hug, Barry reflects on the past years they’ve had with their daughter. And Iris does too. The two soulmates think the same thoughts, about how they’ve been dealt some awful cards, but ended up with the jackpot. With each other, against all odds.

Time passes and suddenly, Barry and Iris pull up to Nora’s school, with Nora in the back of the car reluctant to leave. Her chubby cheeks are mushed into her hands and staring out the tinted window. 

“Mom, Dad” Nora says quietly.

“Yeah, honey” Iris responds, with both her and Barry turning to face their seeming upset daughter behind them. 

“Holy schrap, I don’t wanna go. It’s scary, even though I’ve done this before” Nora admits. Her parents glance at each other, knowing exactly what to do.

“Now, Nora, what if I told you that today, you could be your most excessive, use your new books and stickers and gel pens” Barry said, trying his best to cheer his daughter up. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, doesn’t that sound great” Iris carries on looking at her daughter’s face, which lit up at the mention of being able to use all of her new supplies. 

“Yeah it does, how schway! I’ll see you guys later” Nora exclaims practically running out the car.

“Bye baby” Barry and Iris say, watching their daughter run into school with her backpack jammed full with purple and yellow pencils. 

For what seemed like fifteen minutes, Barry and Iris sat in the school parking lot, thinking about what their daughter just said. 

Suddenly, Iris grabs Barry’s hand. “Babe, she said schrap and schway” looking into his eyes, her face a pure expression of hope.

“Iris, I think it’s her. A much less broken version, but I think she is the beautiful girl we thought she was, eight years ago when we looked into those those big, energetic toddler eyes” Barry said, tears welling up in both his and Iris’ eyes. 

“We got her back, just like my dad told us to believe. It’s her. It’s Nora, but this version of her, got to grow up with you. You, who ties her shoes before she leaves the house, you who read her the Runaway Dinosaur every night when she was 4 and ill. You, who promised your sweet Nora the world at 4am in her nursery two months after she was born, when you thought I couldn’t hear you.” Iris revealed, she just poured her heart out to her husband in the car, but this was all she could’ve hoped for ten years ago, twelve years ago, hell, even 15 years ago when thing were simple. 

At this point, Barry was a blubbering mess, “But Iris, she has you and always has, even in that timeline where I died and Oliver didn’t take my place. You leave her lunchbox messages, give her pancakes in the shape of lightning bolts, except you can actually make the well now” Barry chuckles mid sentence, “and you’re also the mom who fought tooth and nail for her every single time her teachers suggested she was a nuisance. You’ve said the word ‘excessive’ about her so much, but in your eyes that’s her biggest attribute” Barry continued, looking at Iris, who has the biggest teary grin on her face. 

“You know before we had Nora and we found out she was a girl at that scan, since I gave birth to her on that October day? I was scared that I was gonna have her and that we were both gonna set her up for an even worse future. But every day has been amazing. And the first Nora West-Allen, the one who was so much like the one we have now, technically got her wish” Iris admitted looking out the window.

“which was?” Barry asked, very confused.

“her father, who came running home to her very night” Iris said softly. 

“yeah, she did” Barry chuckled, “she got both of us. The happy us. The best us. A lucky girl if I say so myself” Barry joked.

“Completely” Iris replied, smiling at Barry who smiled back at her. “We came out the other end of all the shit we’ve been through babe, and I couldn’t be more proud of my wonderful, beautiful husband. The husband who I thought I’d lost so many times, just to have you return to me” Iris said with nothing but love and adoration on her face.

“Well, you know, Iris, you are the strongest woman I know, you always have been. And even though I hung up the Flash suit all those years ago, I will always come running home to you” Barry tearfully spoke.

 

As the years passed, Barry and Iris received so much more confirmation that their sweet girl was the less broken version of herself that visited them years ago. And soon enough, she came home to her parents after being XS in the future. 

Because in the end, they West-Allen’s always get back to each other. 

One way or another.


End file.
